Dogged Obsession
Dialogue : "Cross! Just who I wanted to see." : "That dog of yours was wandering around, so I tried to bring him back to your place." : "But then he started barking and growling at me like some kind of mad indigen!" : "What the hell is WRONG with that mutt?!" : Apologize – "Say you're sorry for not training him better." :: "I don't think training was the problem, exactly…" :: "Oh, who am I kidding. This always happens. Animals have hated me for as long as I can remember." :: "No matter how nice I am, they always act like this. I've never even gotten close enough to pet one!" : Scold – "Chastise Irina for making your dog feel threatened." :: "I made him feel threatened? I didn't DO anything!" :: "I just approached him as slowly as I could and tried to gently put my hand on one of his little ears." : "Oh, forget it. I just wish I could handle dogs the way you and Lin do." : "You gotta teach me the trick! I mean, I'm an Interceptor who squares off against indigens all day, you know? It can't be THAT hard!" : "If I knew your trick, I'm sure I could win over at least one of the dogs in the city." : Teach Aggressiveness – "Tell Irina that the secret is to charge right at the dog while screaming loudly." :: "All right! I'm actually GOOD at that! Okay, lemme try it. Ready… Set…" :: "HERE, DOGGY DOGGY DOGGY! GWWWWAAAALLLLRRRRRGH!!" :: "…Auuuuugh! Now it totally hates me more than before!" :: "Dammit! I'm never gonna be able to pet a dog!" :: "I just want to cuddle a pet once in my freaking life. Is that too much to ask?" : Teach Calmness – "Advise Irina to lower her guard and reveal her true self." :: ""Lower my guard?" As if I'M the one who's afraid? That's absurd." :: "……" :: "Okay, maybe it's not quite SO ridiculous. I guess there was an…incident when I was young." :: "I tried to pet a dog I didn't know, and got bit. The experience drove me to toughen up. …Or maybe it just made me afraid." :: "Okay then. I'll try to relax and just…talk to it." :: "Hey there, little guy. So, um, I'm not your enemy, okay? And you're not my enemy. We're buds!" :: "So what do you think? Can we be friends? I'd really like to pet your big fuzzy ears." :: "Huh. He stopped barking. And his tail is wagging." :: "That's good! Er, it won't run away now, right?" :: "Then you can leave the rest to me! I'll make sure to see him safely back home." :: "Wow, I finally get to pet a dog. Thank you, Cross!" : Teach Bribery – "Advise Irina to woo the dog with food." :: "Oh, okay! I'll just give it the rest of my ration." :: "Here ya go, buddy. One dense, flavorless nutrient bar. Er, it doesn't smell very good. Or taste good, actually. But it IS full of minerals and junk!" :: "He won't even touch it! And I think he actually hates me more than he did before." :: "Dammit! I'm never gonna be able to pet a dog!" :: "I just want to cuddle a pet once in my freaking life. Is that too much to ask?" ::(END) Category:Irina Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts